A plane ride to remember
by LizAndPeterForever
Summary: Carlisle and Esme plan to spend some time at Isle Esme. On the plane ride, they meet a stranger. What effect will that have on the happy couple?


Carlisle POV

Finally, I released my last patient for today. Work had been slow, while all I wanted was to go home and see my lovely wife. I smiled. Just thinking of her was enough to lighten up my mood. "Dr. Cullen, I don't think we need you anymore today. Go home and see your family" Nancy, one of the nurses, said, effectively snapping me out of my daydream. I smiled at her. Nancy was exactly what little children pictured the perfect grandma to be like. She had kind eyes which held a little sparkle of adventure and she was very motherly. How fitting that she worked at the children's ward. But I pushed that thought aside, thanked her and went to my office to gather my keys and jacket. Not that I could get cold, but I needed to keep up appearances. I couldn't wait to get home. I had a very special surprise for my Esme.

Esme POV

Finally, I heard Carlisle's car pull up in the driveway. I smiled and all but ran towards the door to greet my husband. When he arrived at the door, his whole face lit up: He kind of looked like a kid on Christmas, it was so cute. But before I could think about anything else, I was in his arms and he eagerly kissed me. I kissed him back with all the passion and love I had for him. When we finally parted to catch our breath, he leaned down and whispered in my ear:" I have a surprise for you. I'm sure you will like it. Just turn on the computer and then you will know." Now he got me curious. Quickly pecking him on the lips I ran to his study- I heard him chuckling behind me at my eagerness- and switched his computer on. I was confused. The only thing I noticed was the beautiful picture of Isle Esme. "Carlisle, what is it? I can't tell." I called to him, slightly pouting as he arrived at the door. He chuckled. "Look at the screen, darling. What do you see?" "A picture of Isle Esme on our last vacation" "Exactly" He smirked. Then it dawned to me. "We're going to Isle Esme?" I asked excited. He just nodded his head, now smiling brightly. I got up and threw myself into his arms. He chuckled once more, but I quickly silenced him with a passionate kiss, which he responded just as passionately.

Today is the day: Carlisle and I are going for our vacation on our private island. I can't wait to be alone with him, away from our children and their curious eyes and ears. Don't get me wrong, I love my children, but sometimes they are getting on my nerves when they destroy our living room. Just last week we had to replace our TV-again-because Emmett had thrown a tantrum after Jasper beat him in one of his video games. The controller went right through the screen and created an awkward shaped hole.

Right after boarding the plane, I felt awkward, like someone was watching me. Not in the usual way, like people staring at us all the time, but I really felt uncomfortable. I just pushed this thought to the side and laid my head on Carlisle's shoulder while leaning into him. It gave me the comfort I needed. He just smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

Carlisle POV

I could tell something was wrong. Esme seemed so tense and uncomfortable. I kissed her head and murmured "What is it?" Esme just shrugged. "Honey, I know something is wrong. You're so tense. What is it? Please, I just want to help you, baby" She sighed and looked up at me. "I don't know, it's just that I have this awkward feeling like somebody's watching me." "Oh, darling, why didn't you tell me? I'm sure we can figure this out. Do you have any idea who of the people here could be the cause of your feeling?" She cautiously looked around, then suddenly she stiffened and quickly turned back to me to press into my side. "Esme, who was it? Can you tell me where he is?" I asked, alarmed at her reaction. She nodded. "On the other side of the aisle, two rows behind ours." I turned around to see a bulky man staring right at us. He looked scary, I had to admit. But, he wouldn't stand a chance against me. I was a vampire, for one, and second, he scared my mate and I was in full protector mode. That should keep him away from Esme. I chose to do my best and ignore him, before I could do something I would regret later. So, I turned my attention to Esme completely. I tried to soothe her, because she began to shake slightly. I put both arms around her and she pressed her face into my chest. "Carlisle, please" she whimpered. "Darling, please what?" "Please, make him go away or at least stop staring in our direction. Please Carlisle." She started to shake even more. Now I was downright angry at this man. How dare he mess with my mate?! But I had to stop myself. Esme needed me now. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her head. "Shh, baby, he won't hurt you, I promise." But Esme didn't seem to calm down. I pulled in my lap. Instantly, she threw one arm around my neck while her other hand clung to my shirt. She started to sob and shake violently, while gasping for breath. "Esme, baby, calm down. I'm here, I've got you. Everything's alright, I've got you. He can't hurt you." She still didn't calm down, her breathing just got even more erratic and she started to gasp for air even harder. A flight attendant came by and asked if everything was alright or if we needed help. I told her that it would be okay and that I'm a doctor. That seemed to convince her and she turned to leave. In order to get Esme to breathe freely again, I grabbed the air sick bag in front of me and then turned my attention to my wife again. "Alright, Esme. I'm going to put this bag over your nose and mouth, okay sweetheart? Then I want you to breathe in and out. Just match my breathing, alright?" She nodded and turned her face so that I could put the bag to her face. I held the bag to her with my left hand while supporting her back with my right arm and rubbing soothing circles on her back. It didn't take long and Esme was able to breathe again. I dropped the air sick bag and she put her head back to my shoulder. I put my other arm around her also and just held her close until the pilot gave the signal that we would be landing soon. I helped Esme to get back in her seat and fasten her seatbelt. She kept her head at my shoulder and my arm was around her the whole time until we were able to get off the plane. We quickly left, not looking back once. Just hope we won't come across him ever again, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to help myself. Nobody hurts my wife and gets away with it! But for now, I will just focus on our vacation and enjoy our alone time.

Esme POV

I was really glad when we could get off that plane. The look on that man's face when he watched me… I shuddered at the memory. Lucky for me, Carlisle was there with me. I'm not sure if I could've gone through it without him. But now, the only thing that matters is him and me, alone at our island.


End file.
